Dunwitch
Dunwitch is a small and quaint little village located in West Virginia. The town is deeply rooted in the lore of Halloween, and takes the holiday very seriously. What seems to be unknown is that the people of Dunwitch harbor a dark secret; many of them are not human, secretly witches and vampires and werewolves. Many of the citizens celebrate Halloween not as a day of acquiring candy, but as another day where the infamous Samhain has not arisen to kill humanity. Points of Interest Bronze Gate A massive monument in the center of town, built to commemorate the evil that had been purged long ago. It is fashioned as a large, ornate gate with various carvings of grotesque creatures along the side. Some say that the Bronze Gate isn't a monument at all, but an inactive portal to Samhain's realm. Given how superstitious the citizens of Dunwitch can be, many consider passing underneath the Bronze Gate to be bad luck. Even fewer say that when Samhain wakes, those who have defiled his gate will be consumed first. Arbor Forest A long stretch of woods spanning the surrounding area of Dunwitch, Arbor Forest hosts the home of many citizens who wish to remain out of the eye of others. Namely, witches with dangerous magic, werewolves unable to control their curse and hideous beasts who are ashamed of their appearance. The Arbor Forest also plays host to all number of creatures, including those who could be considered as extremely hostile. While Dunwitch is already rather full of sub-human beings, the Arbor Forest is where the most dangerous of them reside; those who are unable to blend with common folk, specifically. Ezeal's Clinic Being the business of the rather eccentric but friendly Ezeal Seeth, his clinic is open to anyone. While his methods may seem bizarre and even unethical at times, his medical work can go above and beyond what most hospitals might offer. Though Dunwitch might seem like a strange venue to situate a clinic, Ezeal fits in perfectly. In fact, he acts rather oblivious to the different species around him, treating them all equally. Although of a species not normally seen in Dunwitch, Ezeal has been accepted as a local, given his tremendous work with saving lives. Samhain's Rest The local inn situates itself towards the east end of the town. Named after Samhain, the inn isn't exactly revered for its hospitality. The owner is a lycanthrope, and is known to often murder customers who don't treat him with respect. Despite his anger issues, the inn is treated as a social hotspot for the town's locals. Though, don't expect to be very well received if you're from outside of town. The citizens of Dunwitch are slow to warm up to outsiders, especially humans. Lore Spanning as far back as the Celtics, Samhain was originally considered a holiday where men and women would offer their sacrifices to prevent monsterous creatures from killing everyone. Though, Samhain wasn't actually just the name of the holiday. Samhain was one of the most powerful of the creatures, and lorded over the dimension from which they came. Every year on October 31st, the dimensional door between our world and theirs was weakest. This allowed Samhain and his minions to come forth and cause destruction, unless offered tribute. While history has said nothing about whether or not Samhain ever unleashed his chaos, it is possible that he has. The tradition of offering tribute has continued to this day, though it has lost its meaning over time. Small children run about in scary costumes, often mimicking the creatures that once crept from Samhain's realm. Instead of offering tribute to prevent Samhain from awakening, these children receive candy from others. There is one town where Samhain's influence remains prominent, however. This town is Dunwitch. Dunwitch resides in the southeast of West Virginia, and is mostly avoided by common folk. Humans don't travel there often, and for good reason. Werewolves, witches, vampires and a whole manner of non-humans make their residence here. Most would not know why so many beings like these reside in Dunwitch, but they know the truth. It is here that Samhain has the strongest link to Earth. Every year, citizens conduct the holiday of Samhain and pray that he will not wake, and unleash his nightmare upon the Earth. Rightfully so, Dunwitch citizens are wary of outsiders. They hold the burden alone of preventing catastrophe, as they have for several hundred years. In more recent years, Samhain has gone dormant. No more does he come free every October, but the citizens of Dunwitch are left with a grim reminder that he could return at any time. Samhain holds so much power that he could easily wipe Dunwitch off the map. Citizens are afraid. This presents them even more of a reason to keep their secrets safe. Category:Lore Category:Earth